Unexpected Lovers
by SakuraStar12
Summary: A couple you wouldn't expect.


Unexpected Lovers

"Sit!!!" yelled Kagome for the tenth time that day. For some reason InuYasha was being an even bigger pain today than usual. "He never learns" says Miroku while shaking his head. They were all camping out and InuYasha just had to complain and insult Kagome for wanting to go to the nearby hot spring. Kagome just grabbed her bathing supplies and left leaving an unconscious InuYasha in his crater. Sango was sitting between Miroku and Shippo with Kilala in her lap. Suddenly Sango felt something rubbing her butt. *Slap* "Hentai!" Sango screamed at Miroku. Sango stormed off after Kagome leaving an unconscious monk on the ground with a red hand print mark on his face and a goofy smile. Shippo and Kilala just left to play together in the field of flowers near their campsite and wait for the women to come back.

Sango met up with Kagome at the hot spring. "May I join you?" asked Sango. "Of course" replied Kagome. Sango got undressed and joined Kagome in the hot spring. They talked for hours about a lot of things, mostly girl talk. When they finally left the hot spring it was getting dark. When they returned to camp they found InuYasha in a tree, Miroku still unconscious and Shippo & Kilala asleep together in Kagome's sleeping bag. Since they had already eaten they just went straight to bed. Kagome got into her sleeping bag and curled up with Shippo and Kilala and went to sleep not noticing InuYasha leaving their campsite.

The next day the group was traveling again looking for the jewel shards and Naraku. Around noon Koga showed up to claim his woman. "For the last time Koga I am not your woman and we are just friends" Kagome said for like the millionth time since she met him. After a few more arguments and a lot of yelling, Koga finally left. Three days later the Inu-group ran into Sesshomaru and his group. He wanted to combine their two groups to destroy Naraku. InuYasha refused the offer, but Kagome said yes and InuYasha agreed after a few sits. As they traveled together, Kagome and Sesshomaru got closer to each other. Also during their travel Shippo and Rin became insparatable and best friends. The also had fun torturing Jaken by chasing him around and decorating him with pretty flowers that they picked.

Two months later the Inu-group finally found Naraku's hide out and it was finally time for the final battle. InuYasha attacked first using tetsusaiga against Naraku who dodged the attack. Kagome attacks using her arrows combined with her miko powers, while Sesshomaru attacks using his sword, Toukijin and his poison claw whips. Sesshomaru has both of his arms thanks to Kagome who healed him. Sango and Miroku were busy fighting Naraku's weaker demons and also Kagura with her giant feather. Sango was riding Kilala while using Hiraikotsu, her giant boomerang, while Miroku was fighting using his staff and Sango's sword. He couldn't use Kazaana, his wind tunnel, because of Naraku's poisonous insects fling around. Rin and Shippo were with Jaken and Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon far away from the battle field so as not to get hurt or kidnapped.

Back to the battle, Naraku was fighting hard using his tentacles. Without anyone knowing, one of Naraku's tentacles slipped up behind Kagome and wrapped around her trapping her arms and legs. InuYasha and Sesshomaru turned around when they heard Kagome scream in terror and saw her trapped in one of Naraku's tentacles by his side. Sesshomaru was furious when he saw this and his eyes started to bleed red, but he didn't attack Naraku for fear of hurting his lover, Kagome. "Release her you filthy half-breed" growled Sesshomaru. Naraku just laughed at them evilly. Kagome used her miko powers to purify Naraku's tentacles, making her fall to the ground as Naraku screamed in pain. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to grab Kagome and get her away from Naraku. "Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked while glaring at Naraku. "I'm fine." Kagome shot one of her miko powered arrows at Naraku while InuYasha attacked using the wind scar and Sesshomaru attacked using his evil sword Toukijin. With all three of their attacks combined together, they were able to defeat Naraku once and for all turning him to ashes while he screamed in pain and outrage.

With the final battle over with, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him. "Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome after they pulled apart for air. "Yes" she said with a smile on her lips. Kagome left Sesshomaru's embrace long enough to pick up the shikon jewel and purified it. Kagura came over to the inu-group and thanked them for releasing her and her sister Kanna from Naraku. They left to go live in peace together as a happy family. Later Sango and Miroku and Sesshomaru and Kagome get married and live happily. InuYasha brings Kikyo back from the dead to mate using his wish on the shikon jewel; Sango gets her little brother Kohaku back thanks to Naraku's death and with Naraku dead Miroku is freed from the Kazaana. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku become neko youkais so they could live as long as Kagome. Kagome's and Rin's wish were to become inuyoukais so they could live as long as Sesshomaru. They all lived in peace for the rest of their lives and were all very happy.


End file.
